


TMNT MIRAGE - Solos Nosotros contra el Mundo - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Ellos eran fenómenos con un propósito en la vida, acabar con el clan del pie cueste lo que cueste... no obstante, si una mejor opción esta en su oportunidad..Créditos por crear a los personajes y siendo los creadores de las Mirage TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por la historia y los niños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: 23 de Noviembre del 2020.Dedicado a Ssminos
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	TMNT MIRAGE - Solos Nosotros contra el Mundo - RxL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSminos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/gifts).



La noche en la ciudad.. era silenciosa, mientras pasaban sigilosamente de azotea en azotea, el silencio se rompe al escucharse ñas sirenas de la policía, se esconden de forma instintiva en un soporte para tanques de agua.. mucho mas fuertes se iban volviendo las sirenas, pero pasaron de largo.. unos cuatro pares de ojos salen a la vista.

¿¿¿???: Viendo a los autos de policías pasan de largo - Eso fue todo.. - comenta viendo a sus hermanos.

Se escucha como cae agua, los dos menores se comienzan a limpiar la sangre mientras el de las katanas estaba solo limpiándose con un trapo.. el de los sais se abstiene de hacerlo ya que de igual forma estaría apestando..

¿¿¿???: Limpiando sus nuncakos - Lo hemos hecho bien hermanos, ¿no lo creen? - dijo a los otros tres.

¿¿¿???: - Eso es cierto si alguien no pudo haberse quedado callado mientras contaban que estaba planeando los secuaces de destructor - guarda su bastón bo.

¿¿¿???: Guarda sus sais en su cinturón - Eso el donnie tiene razón.. - le da un zape a makey - No la cagues para la próxima zopenco - le gruñe.

Un gruñido mas fuerte se escucha junto con el aire siendo cortado por una espada.. que quedo frente al hocico del portador de los sais..

¿¿¿???: - ¿Acaso te crees con derecho para hablar?, raphael - pregunta con el ceño fruncido no muy feliz.

Las cuatro cintas rojas se iluminan por la luna, y permitiendo que se viera la sangre en ambas tortugas armadas.. las miradas de muerte se encuentran en respuesta..

¿¿¿???: - Solo digo la verdad, si el no se hubiera puesto de payaso no tuviéramos tantos problemas, leonardo - escupe con odio.

Leonardo: - ¿Como tu al matar al ultimo y mas importante que sabia donde estaba medito el destructor? - le responde.

Donatello: Toma a leo de los hombros - Vamos a calmarnos un momento y mas tu estando herido leo, hay que curarte - trata de razonar pero horrorizado de la sangre que emanaba del brazo de su hermano - Si llegamos a mi laboratorio podre ver que tan grave es - viendo como el corte limpio no era agradable.

Michelangelo: - ¿Y si... le cortamos el brazo a leo? - sugiere.

Leo estaba en los brazos de donnie con el terror en su cara, este a duras penas lo puede cargar ocultando su espanto y evitando las ideas en su cabeza, makey sonriendo a lo pendejo... raph con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

Raphael: Pasando su brazo por los hombros de makey - Me agrada mas este muchacho - con una genuina sonrisa.

Donatello: - Sera mejor que regresemos a la guarida - bajando a leo quien estaba aun aterrado, le mete una cachetada a makey - Y el siguiente que puede pasar por ese procedimiento puede ser alguien mas - con sarcasmo.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - ¡¿Que, no vamos por esos hijos de su puta madre?! - grita - Tanta sangre... ¡para nada! - reclama.

Leonardo: - Si y bien puedes acompañarnos o dormir debajo de un puente con un indigente llamado bod lamesuelas - le responde.

Leo comienza a correr con sus otros dos hermanos, la sangre en el lugar comenzaba a oler mal..

Raphael: - ¡Tu puta madre! - gritan.

Leonardo, michelangelo y donatello: - ¡La tuya en vinagre! - responden lejos.

Raphael: - ¡Me cojo a tu madre mientras tu padre me aplaude! - grita.

Michelangelo y dontaello: Procesando mientras los gatos huyen del callejón en manada casi llevándose a leonardo por oler a comida - Ha si, la puta que le metieron la verga - dijeron.

Leonardo: - La tuya en la jeta - dijo con enojo, esquivando a los gatos pero con este comentario estos desaparecieron.

El viento era lo único que se escuchaba de todo ese incomodo comentario.. un ahora sonrojado leo se lleva a sus hermanitos, dejando un victorioso raph para meterse en problemas como le plazca... o.. sera mas por el echo de que estaba insultando su madre... ¿quizás?.

Una cerveza para ¨meditar¨ luego le vendría muy bien para cuando estuviera en su cuarto con una revista para adultos, se va a casa de su amigo, el vigilante con mascara de hokey o mejor conocido el buen y un poco sacado de onda pero agradable, muy agradable casey jones.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------


End file.
